Borsk Fey'lya
|Merkmale= |Geburt=vor 31 VSYIm Dark Force Rising Sourcebook wird sein Alter im Jahr 9 NSY mit 40+ angegeben, weshalb nur eine ungefähre Angabe möglich ist. |Tod=27 NSYDas Ultimatum |Heimat=Kothlis |Familie=Alya-Clan |Beruf= *Geschäftsmann *Senator *Staatschef |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug=*''Fey'lya's Pride'' *''First Citizen'' |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit= *Rebellen-Allianz *Allianz Freier Planeten *Neue Republik }} Borsk Fey'lya war ein Bothaner vom Planeten Kothlis, der nach der Schlacht von Yavin seine Landsleute in die Reihen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik mit einbrachte und mit ihnen seinen Teil zum Sieg über Palpatine beitrug, auch wenn er zu dieser Zeit ebenfalls schon befürchtete, dass Mon Mothma, die Anführerin der Allianz, zu große Ambitionen für eine politische Führerschaft zeigte. Anschließend wurde er zu einem der Gründungsmitglieder der Neuen Republik und saß im Provisorischen Rat, in dem er sich vor allem durch seine Kritik gegenüber Admiral Ackbars Plänen hervortat und später als Mitglied des Senats der Neuen Republik ebenfalls die nächste Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo politisch stark unter Druck setzte. Nachdem er durch die Caamas-Dokument-Krise in Verlegenheit gebracht wurde, gelang ihm vor Beginn des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges der Aufstieg zum Staatschef der Neuen Republik. Mit der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong sah er sich einer großen Krise ausgesetzt und versuchte beständig, den Feldzug der Eroberer zu stoppen, seine politische Machtbasis zu halten und gleichzeitig seine Heimatwelt vor einer Invasion zu bewahren. Nachdem er mit Coruscant die Hauptstadt der Republik verloren hatte, nahm er sich beim Fall von Coruscant das Leben und ging als Märtyrer in die Geschichte ein. Biografie Frühe Karriere Fey'lya wurde als Mitglied des Alya-Clans auf der bothanischen Kolonie Kothlis geboren. Schon früh war ihm klar, dass er sich als Diplomat hervortun wollte, wobei er hier jedoch mit Widerständen aufgrund seiner Herkunft zu kämpfen hatte. Mit einigen Geschäften konnte er sich schließlich auf der bothanischen Heimatwelt Bothawui etablieren. So arbeitete er als Reeder, Händler und unterstütze den Bergbau, sowie eine Reihe weiterer Unternehmungen. Er agierte von nun an streng nach der bothanischen Lebensweise des „Bothan Way“, mit der er alle seine Rivalen ausmanövrieren und schließlich sogar mit einer ganzen Reihe Unterstützer aufwarten konnte. Von da an steckte er seine Energie in ein für ihn weitaus höher stehendes Ziel: den Kampf gegen das Imperium von Palpatine.The New Essential Guide to Characters Er schloss sich jedoch nicht direkt der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik an, die Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis und Bail Prestor Organa gegründet hatten, sondern wartete, bis sie sich durch die Schlacht von Yavin und die Zerstörung des Todessterns etabliert hatten. Nach dem Tod Organas und der dadurch resultierenden Abkehr Bel Iblis' von der Allianz konnte Fey'lya die dadurch entstehenden Lücken durch seinen Eintritt und den seiner bothanischen Anhänger füllen.The New Essential ChronologyThe Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook Hierbei handelte es sich um 65 Prozent seines eigenen Clans, der mit ihm Kothlis verließ, um sich der Rebellion anzuschließen.Shadows of the Empire Planet Guide Ausschlaggebend für die Beteiligung der Bothaner an der Allianz war jedoch die Aufdeckung der Beteiligung einer Reihe unbekannter Bothaner an der Zerstörung der Welt Caamas durch den Imperator, worüber Fey'lya ebenfalls informiert war. Die Nachforschungen der führenden Bothaner blieben jedoch ohne Ergebnis.Schatten der Vergangenheit Trotz seiner Arbeit für die Allianz war er weiterhin bei seinen wirtschaftlichen Unternehmungen beteiligt. Weiterhin unterstütze er General Bel Iblis mit Krediten und richtete eine Nachschublinie über New Cov für dessen Basis ein, nachdem dieser bei der Allgegenwärtigkeitszentrum von Tangrene dem Imperium einen schweren Schlag versetzen konnte. Auch als ein [[Victory-Klasse Sternzerstörer|Sternzerstörer der Victory-Klasse]] Bel Iblis bei New Cov einige Schwierigkeiten bereitete, alarmierte er einige Sternkreuzer und stürzte sich anschließend mit vier bothanischen Schiffen selbst in den Kampf gegen den Zerstörer, bis ihm die Unterstützung zur Hilfe eilte. Dies tat er vor allem, da in seinen Augen Mon Mothma zu viel Macht ansammelte und Bel Iblis ähnliche Ansichten vertrat.Die dunkle Seite der Macht Seine Leute taten sich in der Allianz insbesondere durch ihre Arbeit beim Geheimdienst und der Logistik hervor und kamen in etwa zeitgleich mit den Mon Calamari unter Admiral Ackbar zur Allianz. Zwischen beiden entwickelte sich eine starke Rivalität, welche insbesondere dadurch bestärkt wurde, dass Fey'lya in dem neuen politischen System, das Mon Mothma mit der Vernichtung des Imperiums einführen wollte, eine hohe Stellung verlangte. Ackbar erachtete ihn jedoch als Opportunisten und beachtete ihn nicht besonders, als jedoch Fey'lyas Anhänger die Position des Zweiten Todessterns in Erfahrung brachten und außerdem herausfanden, dass der Imperator den Bau ebenfalls beaufsichtigen wollte, wuchs sein Ansehen in den oberen Rängen der Allianz, zumal viele seiner Landsleute bei diesen Operationen ihr Leben ließen. Die Schlacht von Endor, die ohne den Einsatz der Bothaner nicht möglich gewesen wäre, verlief siegreich für die Allianz, so wurde der Todesstern zerstört und der Imperator kam zu Tode. Im Provisorischen Rat Etablierung der Neuen Republik thumb|Fey'lyas Unterschrift auf dem [[Proklamation der Neuen Republik|Dokument]] Eine Woche nach der erfolgreich verlaufenen Schlacht von Endor wurde die Proklamation der Allianz Freier Planeten, welche über das HoloNetz verbreitet wurde und die Allianz Freier Planeten als Nachfolgeorganisation der Rebellen-Allianz bestätigte, veröffentlicht und Fey'lya zählte zu den Unterzeichnern dieser Bekanntmachung als Vertreter der Bothaner. Der Provisorischen Rat bildete die formelle Regierung der Organisation. Zu dieser Übergangszeit kam es zum Pakt von Bakura, bei dem sich imperiale und alliierte Streitkräfte zum Kampf gegen die Ssi-ruuk zusammenschlossen. Der Historiker Voren Na'al berichtete dem Provisorischen Rat von der Bedrohung und wies auf die große Gefahr der Ssi-ruuvi-Invasion hin, doch Fey'lya dementierte seine Warnungen, da seiner Ansicht nach die Ssi-ruuk in ihrem Teil der Galaxis bleiben würden. Bei einer Sitzung im Anschluss lehnte er zudem jegliche Verhandlungen mit den zurückgeschlagenen Invasoren ab.The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook Fey'lya gehörte mit Ackbar, Mon Mothma, Leia Organa Solo und vier weiteren, hochrangigen Mitgliedern der Rebellion, die schon zuvor bei der Bildung der Allianz Freier Planeten mitgewirkt hatten, drei Wochen später zu den Unterzeichnern der Proklamation der Neuen Republik, mit der die Neue Republik die noch junge Allianz Freier Planeten ablöste. Alle acht Unterzeichner saßen von da an im Provisorischen Rat der Neuen Republik und machten aus der Untergrundorganisation eine offizielle Regierung, die den Kampf gegen das Imperium fortsetzen sollte. Nachdem Airen Cracken die Black Curs, eine unabhängige Truppe von Söldnern, als verdeckte Ermittler ausgeschickt hatte, um in den sechs Monaten nach Palpatines Tod die politische und militärische Situation auszuspionieren, äußerte sich Borsk Fey'lya äußerst kritisch zu diesem Vorgehen. Zwar lobte Mon Mothma den Einsatz der Söldner und Airen Cracken stand persönlich für deren Vertrauenswürdigkeit ein, doch Fey'lya misstraute Dirk Harkness und seiner Gruppe, da es sich um unabhängige Agenten und obendrein Gesetzlose handelte.Black Curs Blues Als wenig später Platt Okeefe ausgesandt wurde, um auf Canyon als Repräsentantin der Neuen Republik mit Luke Skywalker die Übergabe von Lichtschwertkristallen durch Guldus Bemm zu organisieren, wurde das Mitglied der Söldnergruppe von Bregius Golthan gefangen genommen. Airen Cracken plädierte vor dem Provisorischen Rat für eine sofortige Rettungsaktion, doch Mon Mothma und Borsk Fey'lya sprachen sich dagegen aus und untersagten ein solches Vorgehen, womit sie auch dafür sorgten, dass Cracken die Hände gebunden waren. Fey'lya betrachtete Platt Okeefe als Sicherheitsrisiko, zusätzlich dazu waren er und Mon Mothma sich einig, dass sie keine Ressourcen für einen Angriff auf Voktunma aufbringen würden, um eine einzelne unabhängige Agentin zu retten. Die Black Curs unternahm anschließend unabhängig von der Republik eine Rettungsmaßnahme, die erfolgreich verlief.Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant Zur gleichen Zeit konnte Leia Organa Solo mit Unterstützung der Sonderstaffel Kontakt zu Sate Pestage, dem Großwesir des Imperiums, aufnehmen, welcher momentan die Überreste des Imperiums beherrschte. Pestage stand jedoch unter innenpolitischem Druck und bot der Republik im Austausch für fünfundzwanzig Welten die Kontrolle über Coruscant an, wodurch die Republik in der Lage wäre, sich als neue Hegemonialmacht in der Galaxis zu etablieren. Als Leia dies dem Provisorischen Rat mitteilte, nahm Fey'lya den Anruf entgegen und versicherte seiner Ratskollegin, dass er Mon Mothma hiervon unterrichten werde, auch wenn er selbst von Pestages Forderung nicht angetan war.Masquerade Da jedoch General Cracken vom Geheimdienst berichtete, dass Pestage von Coruscant geflohen und auf Ciutric festgenommen worden sei, zeigte er sich immer noch als einer der stärksten Gegner innerhalb des Provisorischen Rates, da er Pestage als einen Kriegsverbrecher ansah. Trotz seiner Einwände beauftragte Mon Mothma Ackbar und Cracken mit einer Rettungsmission. Als diese jedoch dem Rat präsentiert wurde, griff Fey'lya Ackbars Plan jedoch aufgrund einiger offensichtlicher Schwächen an. Mit der Überzeugungsarbeit von Kerrithrarr und Leia Organa konnte er sich schließlich Durchringen und der Mission seine Stimme geben. Nachdem der Sonderstaffel jedoch eine Falle gestellt wurde, sprach sich Fey'lya mit Doman Beruss an seiner Seite dagegen aus, weitere Truppen zur Unterstützung der scheinbar verlorenen Truppen zu entsenden. Pestage starb bei der Schlacht mit allen Hoffnungen, Coruscant ohne Probleme einnehmen zu können, auch wenn es der Sonderstaffel gelang, lebend zurückzukehren.Mandatory Retirement Darüber hinaus beteiligte er sich an den militärischen Operationen gegen den imperialen Emporkömmling Trioclus. Übernahme von Coruscant thumb|Eine Sitzung des Provisorischen Rates Zwei Jahre später befand die Neue Republik sich wieder in einer Position, um Coruscant einnehmen zu können, da es der Sonderstaffel gelungen war, Borleias zu erobern. Fey'lya veranlasste daraufhin, dass die Besprechungen des Provisorischen Rates auf Noquivzor abgehalten wurden. Ihm selbst machten die Bedingungen des Planeten nicht viel aus, doch sie bewirkten bei einem Teil seinen Kollegen, dass sie störrisch wurden und sich eher beeinflussen ließen. Bei einer Sitzung des Rates wurde nun von Admiral Ackbar ein Plan zur Übernahme Coruscants vorgeschlagen, welcher eine Belagerung des Stadtplaneten vorsah, doch Fey'lya kritisierte die Idee des Mon Calamari, da sich durch diesen Plan wohl weitere imperiale Kommandanten vom Imperium lossagen würden und dies gleichzeitig Isards Konkurrenten Zsinj ermöglichen würde, weitere Welten der Republik zu erobern. In der darauffolgenden Sitzung griff er Ackbar erneut an, diesmal jedoch, weil sein Kollege die Sonderstaffel in Imperial City zur Deaktivierung des planetaren Schutzschildes einsetzen wollte, woraufhin Fey'lya ein Kreuzverhör beim anwesenden Wedge Antilles einzuleiten versuchte, um dem Plan den Boden zu entziehen, was jedoch von Leia Organa unterbunden wurde. In dieser Sitzung schlug er anschließend vor, viele imperiale Gefangene vom Mond Kessel zu befreien und auf Coruscant einzuschleusen, damit sie die Verbrecherorganisation Schwarze Sonne wieder aufleben lassen und dort genug Unruhe verbreiten konnten, dass eine Eroberung problemloser von statten gehen könnte. Schon bald nach dieser Konferenz auf Noquivzor kam es zu einem überraschenden Angriff von Kriegsherr Zsinj auf die Basis, bei der die Anlage schwer getroffen wurde. Infolgedessen stattete Fey'lya Admiral Ackbar auf der Heimat Eins einen Besuch ab, bei dem er sich über den Angriff informierte und mit dem Mon Calamari zur Einsicht gelangte, dass Coruscant gegenüber dem Kriegsherren absolute Priorität hatte, weshalb er sich auch nach einem Ausweichplan erkundigte, falls die Operation der Sonderstaffel scheitere. Der Admiral konnte ihn allerdings zufriedenstellen, weswegen er seinem Kollegen versprach, Mon Mothma und den Rat über alles Wichtige zu informieren.Die Mission der Rebellen Die Eroberung von Imperial City wurde von dem überraschenden scheinbaren Ableben des Piloten Corran Horns überschattet, für den aus Propaganda-Gründen eine große Gedenkfeier veranstaltet wurde. Gleichzeitig machte man dem Piloten Tycho Celchu den Prozess, da er beschuldigt wurde, für Horns Tod verantwortlich zu sein. Bei jener Trauerfeier nahm Fey'lya sich für einige Momente Wedge Antilles zur Seite, der gerade seine Grabrede beendet hatte, und versicherte dem Corellianer, dass Tycho Celchu keine Chance auf eine Rehabilitierung habe und er die Petition beim Provisorischen Rat, mit der Celchus Freilassung erwirkt werden sollte, nicht vorbringen solle. Trotz dieses Einwandes ließ Antilles sich nicht davon abbringen und trat mit seiner Petition vor Borsk und seinen Kollegen, die sie jedoch ablehnen mussten, um nicht den Eindruck entstehen zu lassen, dass die Republik Celchu entkommen ließ, weil es sich bei ihm um einen Menschen handelte. Zu diesem Handeln waren sie vor allem gezwungen, weil Ysanne Isard, die derzeitige Herrscherin über die Reste des Imperiums nach ihrer Flucht von Coruscant das Krytos-Virus freigesetzt hatte, welches nur nichtmenschliche Spezies befiel und zu dessen Heilung große Mengen Bacta benötigt wurden. Genau diese Krankheit war das Thema einer weiteren Sitzung des Provisorischen Rates, in der Fey'lya sich gegen eine Lagerung von Bacta für militärische Zwecke aussprach und alles für die Bactanebel-Therapie einsetzen wollte. Gleichzeitig beschuldigte er Mon Mothma, Leia Organa und Doman Beruss, aufgrund von Menschenressentiments gegen die Außerirdischen nicht durchgreifend handeln zu wollen. Dies veranlassten Admiral Ackbar dazu, ihn von dieser Streitfrage zu entheben, da Bothaner genau wie die Menschen nicht an dem Virus erkrankten und seine vorgeschlagene Methode ein viel zu hohes Gesundheitsrisiko beinhaltete.Die teuflische Falle Nachdem Ysasnne Isard mit dem Bacta-Krieg keine Gefahr mehr darstellte, erfuhr Fey'lya, dass dem Schmuggler Booster Terrik ein imperialer Sternzerstörer für die Beteiligung an der Beendigung des kurzen Krieges überstellt worden war. Daraufhin verlangte er die Degradierung des dafür verantwortlichen Airen Crackens, was jedoch von seinen Ratskollegen abgelehnt wurde, weswegen er eine Verstaatlichung des Zerstörers Fliegender Händler, wie das Schiff von Terrik mittlerweile getauft worden war, forderte. Dies scheiterte jedoch daran, dass der Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik das Schiff nicht ausfindig machen konnte.Isards Rache Diskreditierung Admiral Ackbars thumb|left|Borsk und der Innere Rat während der [[Thrawn-Feldzug|Thrawn-Krise]] Im Jahr 9 NSY wurde im Provisorischen Rat der Vorschlag verabschiedet, dass man an Schmuggler herantreten und ihnen eine Stelle innerhalb der Neuen Republik anbieten solle, da die noch junge Organisation neue Schiffe benötigte. Han Solo wurde von daher als ehemaliger Schmuggler zu seinen Kollegen entsandt und konnte kurz darauf dem Inneren Rat einen ersten Bericht abliefern. Zuvor jedoch hatte Fey'lya bei der Sitzung des Rates Admiral Ackbar wegen eines militärischen Zwischenfalls bei Obroa-skai, bei dem ein Geschwader der Elomin verlorenging, stark angegriffen, weswegen die Stimmung bei der Anhörung angeschlagen war und Fey'lya betonte, dass die Weigerung der Schmuggler, sich der Republik anzuschließen, vor allem aufgrund der bekannten Aversion Admiral Ackbars gegenüber diesen Gruppierungen zustande kam, und man einen „wichtigen Kontaktmann“ wie Han Solo nicht auf von Anfang an erfolglose Missionen schicken solle. Wenig später kam es zu einem weiteren Zwischenfall auf Bimmisaari, nach dem die auf eine diplomatische Mission geschickte Leia Organa Solo sofort nach Coruscant zurückkehrte, weshalb sie stark von Fey'lya kritisiert wurde, der eine militärische Operation als Folge des Zwischenfalls strengstens ablehnte. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte er viel Einfluss innerhalb der Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Neuen Republik angesammelt, so sah ihn nach einer Einschätzung Han Solos der halbe Offizierskorps als kompetenteren Kommandanten an. In einigen Teilen der Streitkräfte sah man ihn als den einzigen an, der beim Rat noch für sie eintrat und es hieß, dass Fey'lya ein Auge auf das Amt des Oberkommandierenden der Streitkräfte, wenn nicht sogar auf „noch mehr“, habe. Nach der Schlacht von Sluis Van, in welcher der Versuch des Imperiums, einige Schiffe der Republik zu stehlen, vereitelt wurde, wurde schließlich die Verhaftung Admiral Ackbars erwirkt.Erben des Imperiums Fey'lya gelang es infolgedessen, einen Teil von Admiral Ackbars Befugnissen übertragen zu bekommen, wobei er Wert darauf legte, nicht als neuer Verwalter der Flotte aufzutreten. Trotzdem bekundete er ein starkes Interesse an der Position des Oberkommandeurs, wobei er die ganze Angelegenheit, worunter auch der angebliche Hochverrat Admiral Ackbars, nicht zu sehr hochspielte. Da Han Solo als einziger Zeuge der Schlacht von Sluis Van auf Coruscant weilte, wurde er in einer Sitzung des Provisorischen Rates verhört. Fey'lya nutzte dies, um sich für dessen Einsatz bei der Schlacht zu bedanken, und ließ keine Chance aus, um Ackbar für seine Entscheidung, die wichtigen Schiffe bei Sluis Van zu stationieren und nicht für genügend Sicherheit zu sorgen, stark zu kritisieren. Während er gleichzeitig Profit aus der imperialen Verschwörung schlug, die Admiral Ackbar diskreditiert hatte, entsandte Fey'lya seinen wichtigen Berater Tav Breil'lya nach New Cov. Dieser sollte mit Garm Bel Iblis erneut Kontakt aufnahmen und versuchen, ihn dazu zu überreden, sich endlich der Republik – und im eigentlichen Sinne Fey'lyas Fraktion – anzuschließen, da der bothanische Rat sich damit einen neue Prestigegewinn erhoffte. Mittlerweile verhärtete sich immer mehr der Verdacht, dass das Imperium momentan von einem Großadmiral geführt wurde, der ähnlich wie die Republik weitere Schiffe brauchte, um den Krieg fortzuführen. Als dann der Schmuggler Talon Karrde der Republik die Position der ''Katana''-Flotte anbot, stieß er im Inneren Rat auf starken Widerstand von Seiten Fey'lyas, der die Glaubwürdigkeit des Schmugglerbosses stark in Zweifel zog. Erst als Mon Mothma den Bothaner anwies, Admiral Drayson zu kontaktieren, um eine kleine Einsatzgruppe zur Einschätzung der Lage aufzustellen, gab er sich geschlagen. Kaum befand sich Fey'lya jedoch auf dem Großen Korridor griff Han Solo den Politiker stark wegen seiner Aktionen gegen Admiral Ackbar an. Am nächsten Morgen startete schließlich die Expedition, doch in der Nacht hatte Fey'lya einige Versetzungen durchführen lassen, damit auf der ''Nebulon-B''-Fregatte Quenfis fast nur seine Anhänger innerhalb der Flotte stationiert waren. Dann erfuhr er allerdings, dass Leia Organa Solo die Sonderstaffel mit Luke Skywalker und Han Solo bereits zur Flotte geschickt hatte, weswegen er die Rätin kritisierte und sogar bei Mon Mothma einen Haftbefehl erwirken wollte. Gerade als sie bei der Flotte erschienen und Fey'lya der Sonderstaffel befehligen wollte, sich auf due Quenfis zu begeben, erschien überraschenderweise ein Imperialer Sternzerstörer, der Fey'lya dazu veranlasste, einen Rückzugsbefehl zu erteilen und die Sonderstaffel im System zurückzulassen. Da er auf Widerstand von Leia Organa Solo stieß, zückte er einen Blaster und hielt dadurch die Rätin und den Schmugglerboss in Schach, doch beiden gelang es, ihm einige Aussagen abzuringen, die über Interkom im ganzen Schiff verbreiteten und die ganz klar seine Ansichten über den geringen Wert seiner Anhänger unter den Soldaten für ihn persönlich preisgaben. Kapitän Virgilio wies ihn von daher an, sich in seine Kabine zu begeben, da er mit Leias Unterstützung der Sonderstaffel doch noch zu Hilfe kommen wollte. Mithilfe der Schmugglerschiffe von Talon Karrde und den Streitkräften General Bel Iblis' konnte die Neue Republik zwar siegreich aus der Schlacht hervorgehen, doch Fey'lya hatte an diesem Tag viele seiner Anhänger innerhalb der Flotte verloren. Krisen und Skandale Einsatz für die Bothaner Neben seiner persönlichen Niederlage musste Fey'lya alle seine Ambitionen auf den Posten des Oberkommandeurs der Streitkräfte aufgeben, da es dem Hacker Zakarisz Ghent gelang, alle Korruptionsvorwürfe gegen Admiral Ackbar zu entkräften und auf imperiale Manipulation zu verweisen. Da die Invasion von Großadmiral Thrawn immer weiter voran schritt und einige Sektoren bereits an das Restimperium gefallen waren, wurde im Inneren Rat über die derzeitige Notlage diskutiert und Fey'lya musste Bemerkungen von Seiten Ackbars einstecken, die sich auf seine fehlgeleitete Kampagne gegen den Mon Calamari bezogen, doch der Bothaner übte sich in der für seine Spezies übliche Form der Reue und beteiligte sich nicht an den Ratssitzungen. Auch bei militärischen Besprechungen mit Garm Bel Iblis und Admiral Drayson äußerte der Ratsherr sich nicht zu Wort. Erst als Winter Celchu die Koordinaten von der Schatzkammer des Imperators auf Wayland den Ratsmitgliedern vorlegte, meldete er sich zu Wort und schlug vor, die geplante Operation bei Bilbringi zu verlegen, um die Klonanlagen des Imperiums auf dem Planeten zu vernichten, da ihm bewusst war, dass sich die Informationen über Caamas auf Wayland befanden. Auch wenn er an Mon Mothma zu appellieren versuchte, konnte er sie nicht überzeugen, die Bilbringi-Operation zu verlegen. Aus diesem Grund belauschte er kurz darauf ein Treffen zwischen Leia Organa Solo und Talon Kararde, bei dem er jedoch von Organas Noghri-Leibwächtern entdeckt wurde. Er bat nun den Schmugglerboss, seine Kollegin nach Wayland zu bringen, war sogar bereit ihm siebzigtausend Credits anzubieten, wenn er garantiere, dass die Anlage des Imperators auf Wayland zerstört werde.Das letzte Kommando Nachdem in der Schlacht von Bilbringi dem Vorstoß von Großadmiral Thrawn ein Ende bereitet wurde, konzentrierte sich die Republik darauf, die verschiedenen Kriegsherren des Imperiums einen nach dem anderen zu beseitigen. Diese kurze Zeit des Aufatmens nutzte Fey'lya, um die bothanische Pilotin Asyr Sei'lar zu sich zu bitten, die momentan in der Sonderstaffel flog. Bei der persönlichen Unterredung wies er die Bothanerin an, die Ehe mit dem menschlichen Piloten Gavin Darklighter nicht einzugehen, da sie beide ebenfalls planten, einige Kinder zu adoptieren, was jedoch Fey'lyas Auffassung für eine bothanische Kriegsheldin nicht zu akzeptieren war, da viele Bothaner zu ihr aufschauten und sie somit in seinen Augen ein schlechtes Beispiel abgeben würde. Er gab ihr jedoch noch einige Bedenkzeit. Ihre Einheit war unmittelbar darauf an der Eroberung von Liinade III beteiligt, die sich in dem Einflussbereich des Kriegsherren Delak Krennel befand. Dem provisorischen Rat wurden daraufhin Daten vorgelegt, denen zufolge Krennel an einer neuen Version des Todessterns arbeitete. Bei Fey'lya stießen diese Daten auf starke Skepsis und gleichzeitig weigerte er sich, diese Entdeckung aus der Ciutric-Hegemonie Krennels publik zu machen, wo er letzten Endes vom Rat überstimmt wurde. Asyr Sei'lar wurde infolgedessen zu einer Erkundungsmission ausgeschickt, von der sie mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Sonderstaffel nach offiziellen Berichten nicht mehr zurückkehrte. Bei seinem Besuch auf der Fliegender Händler, deren Besitzer die Überreste der Sonderstaffel nach Coruscant gebracht hatte, forderte er bei dem Corellianer die körperlichen Überreste von Asyr Sei'lar ein, um sie als Märtyrerin auf Bothawui einer gerechten Bestattung zukommen zu lassen. Nachdem jedoch Terrik angab, Asyrs Leiche nicht geborgen zu haben, bat Fey'lya ihn, ihm einfach irgendeine bothanische Leiche auszuhändigen, die er dem bothanischen Volk als die der Märtyrerin übergeben konnte. Daraufhin wurde er von Terrik verprügelt und vom Schiff verwiesen. Dem Rat wurde einige Zeit nach Fey'lyas Besuch auf der Fliegender Händler eine Mitteilung von Wedge Antilles gezeigt, in welcher der Pilot das Überleben des Großteils der Sonderstaffel, nicht jedoch Asyrs, bestätigte und die Republik aufforderte, sich an einer Operation zum Sturz Krennels zu beteiligen. Fey'lya äußerte hier jedoch Bedenken, dass möglicherweise Elemente des Imperiums wie Ysanne Isard oder Thrawn an der Geschichte beteiligt sein könnten, die Mon Mothma zwar überzeugten, sie jedoch nicht davon abhielten, die militärische Operation zu genehmigen, die die Zerschlagung der Ciutric-Hegemonie einläutete. Bei der anschließenden Siegesfeier auf dem Supersternzerstörer Lusankya hielt der Bothaner eine Rede. Senator von Bothawui Mit dem Ende der Thrawn-Krise erlebte der Bothaner eine politische Flaute. Auch wenn er versuchte, sein Image bei den Bothanern wieder aufzupolieren, konnte er den Verlust seiner Anhänger nicht aufhalten. Trotzdessen war er einer der Unterzeichner des nach der Belagerung von Caprioril im HoloNetz veröffentlichten Dokuments Why Do We Fight The Empire?, in der die Begründungen für den Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg dargelegt und die Bewohner der Galaxis zum Kampf gegen das Imperium aufgerufen wurden. Kurz nach der Veröffentlichung wurde vom zurückgekehrten Imperator die Operation Schattenhand eingeleitet, nach deren Ende Fey'lya durch die Umstrukturierungen in der Regierung der Republik wieder an Macht gewinnen konnte und im Senat den Justizrat vorstand.Dark Empire Sourcebook Diese Position machte er sich im Jahr 16 NSY im Verlauf der Schwarze-Flotte-Krise mit den Yevethanern zu nutze, als Staatschefin Leia Organa, die Mon Mothma mittlerweile abgelöst hatte, wegen ihrer Aktionen stark kritisiert wurde und es ihm keinen Vorteil bringen würde, sie in dieser Angelegenheit zu unterstützen. Fey'lya zeigte nach einer Einschätzung von Behn-kihl-nahm weitaus mehr Profil und konnte von daher eine große Gruppe Senatoren um sich scharen, die im Falle eines Misstrauensvotum ihn zur Position des neuen Staatschefs verhelfen würden, wobei sein Kollege Rattagech ebenfalls Ambitionen zeigte – wenn auch nicht wie Fey'lya aus Streben nach Macht. Mit der Anhörung Leias bezüglich des gestellten Misstrauensvotums stellte sich der Bothaner jedoch gegen seinen Kollegen Krall Praget und unterstütze Leia. Er handelte so jedoch nur, weil seine Stimme den Antrag nicht mehr geholfen hätte, da nicht Pragett sondern Doman Beruss von Illodia den Vorsitz über die Sitzung hatte.Aufmarsch der Yevethaner Beruss selbst war es dann jedoch, welcher ein neues Misstrauensvotum gegen Leia einleitete, was Fey'lya dazu veranlasste, sich auf die Suche nach weiteren Stimmen zu begeben, um für das Amt das Staatschefs kandidieren zu können. Bei der Sitzung des Regierenden Rates über diese Frage erinnerte Fey'lya die mittlerweile stark bedrängte Staatschefin daran, dass es als Staatschefin ihre Aufgabe sei, weitaus besonnener zu agieren. Als es dann zur Abstimmung kam, gab er dem Misstrauensvotum seine Zustimmung, sodass diese Angelegenheit an den Senat weitergeleitet werden konnte, doch dem kam Leia zuvor, indem sie den Notstand ausrief und den Yevethanern den Krieg erklärte. Nach Ende der Kampfhandlungen waren sämtliche Vorwürfe an Leia entkräftet.Entscheidung bei Koornacht Am einundfünfzigsten Tag der neuen Sitzungsperiode im Jahr 17 NSY kam es im Senatssaal auf Coruscant zu einem Bombenattentat, bei dem viele von Fey'lyas Senatskollegen umkamen. Er selbst wurde bei dem Attentat schwer verletzt, doch sowohl er als auch sein Juniorsenator kamen mit ihrem Leben davon. Als die überlebenden Mitglieder des Inneren Rates wieder tagen konnten, berichtete Borsk seiner Vorgesetzten und den Ratskollegen, dass vor allem auf den Randwelten Rache für die Tat gefordert wurde. Gemeinsam mit Garm Bel Iblis sprach er sich bei der folgenden Debatte für die ehemaligen Imperialen aus, die in den Senat der Neuen Republik aufgenommen worden waren, und von Fey'lyas Kollegen beschuldigt worden, an dem Attentat beteiligt zu sein. Bei den drei neuen Mitgliedern des Inneren Rates handelte es sich jedoch gerade um jene Imperiale, die vor allem nach durch die Neuwahlen nach dem Attentat im Senat nun die absolute Mehrheit hatten. In einer Sitzung des Rates, die, entgegen der allgemeinen Tradition, nicht von Leia, sondern vom neuen Senator Meido einberufen war, kamen nun Beschuldigungen auf, laut denen Han Solo an dem Anschlag beteiligt gewesen sein solle, wobei sich Fey'lya hieran nicht beteiligte. Ein neues Problem kam in der darauffolgenden Sitzung auf, da in allen X-Flüglern, die im Moment überholt wurden, imperiale Sprengkapseln platziert worden waren. Als Meido dies jedoch nutze, um Leia und ihren Mann weiter zu beschuldigen, stellte sich Fey'lya hinter die Staatschefin und kritisierte den neuen Senatoren wegen seiner Übereifrigkeit. Als dann von Meido noch ein Misstrauensvotum angekündigt wurde, welches sich auf Informationen stützte, die im diskreten Kreis des Inneren Rates diskutiert worden waren, beantragte Fey'lya den Ausschluss der neuen Mitglieder bei weiteren Vergehen gegen das Protokoll. Genau einen Tag vor dem geplanten Votum kam es jedoch zu einigen Umstrukturierungen. Fey'lya musste nun seine alte Vorgesetze Mon Mothma als Vorsitzende einer Übergangsregierung begrüßen, da Leia vorübergehend zurückgetreten war. Nachdem alle Vorwürfe gegen Han entkräftet waren, konnte die Regierungsarbeit mit Leia an der Spitze wieder aufgenommen werden. Rebellion der Verlorenen Caaamas-Krise thumb|Borsk Fey'lya während der Caamas-Krise Auch wenn Leia nach dem Corellianischen Aufstand nicht für eine weitere Periode als Staatschefin kandidierte, gelang es nicht Fey'lya, sondern dem Calibop Ponc Gavrisom zum neuen Staatsoberhaupt gewählt zu werden. Mit dem Fund der Caamas-Dokumente im Jahr 19 NSY auf Wayland durch Devaronianer Lak Jit geriet Fey'lya jedoch stark ins Kreuzfeuer der Kritik, da mit den Dokumenten die Beteiligung einer Reihe Bothaner an der Vernichtung von Caamas Palpatine an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen konnten, was Fey'lya zehn Jahre zuvor unterbinden wollte. Leia Organa Solo, die mit ihm einen Sitz im Hohen Rat der Neuen Republik innehielt, zeigte ihm die unvollständige Kopie der Dokumente, doch er musste ihr leider eine Liste der Beteiligten aus den Datenarchiven der Bothaner verweigern, da das bothanische Volk diese Informationen nicht besaß. Zwar bedankte er sich für die Unterredung, doch in seinen Augen war es nun an der Zeit, eine Verteidigungsrede für sich und sein Volk vorzubereiten, da die Bothaner nicht sehr beliebt waren und ihren Gegner mit der Kopie des Dokumentes ein Vorwand gegeben wurde, um sich ihrer zu entledigen. In der Sitzung des Senates wurde von Gavrisom diese neue Entdeckung den Senatoren öffentlich gemacht, und sofort war Fey'lya gezwungen, sich in soweit zu rechtfertigen, dass die bothanische Regierung bereits Ermittlungen angestellt habe und keinerlei Namen der Beteiligten herausfinden konnte. Aus diesem Grund wurde die Sitzung fürs erste vertagt. Es kamen nun Forderungen auf, dass die Bothaner die Rekultivierung von Caamas zu entrichten hätten, doch im Gespräch mit Gavirsom und Leia gab Fey'lya zu, dass die finanziellen Mittel der Bothaner dies bei weitem nicht bewältigen könnten, weshalb Leia und Han nach Bothawui entsandt wurden, um die Aussagen des Bothaners zu überprüfen. Im weiteren Verlauf dieser Krise wurde Bothawui zu einem Sammelpunkt der Raumflotten vieler Spezies, die bezüglich der Caamas Frage, also ob alle oder nur einige Bothaner für Caamas büßen sollten, unterschiedlicher Ansichten waren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befand Borsk sich auf dem Planeten. Gleichzeitig behauptete der Schauspieler Flim, der vorgab, der wiedergekehrte Großadmiral Thrawn zu sein, gegenüber Han Solo und Lando Calrissian, dass Fey'lyas Privatarmee vor kurzem die Xerrol-Nightstinger-Scharfschützenblaster aus der Allgegenwärtigkeitsbasis auf Marquarra gestohlen habe, von denen einer bei einem Zwischenfall auf Bothawui zum Einsatz kam, durch den Han Solos Ruf stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Blick in die Zukunft Als dann auf Bothawui die Schutzschilde ausfielen, brachen eine große Zahl Kampfhandlungen aus, welche die Sicherheit des Planeten gefährdeten. Aus diesem Grund kontaktierte Han Solo Fey'lya über einen öffentlichen Kanal und erinnerte ihn daran, dass jeder Bothaner, der bei der Verteidigung des Planeten half, dadurch gut Kapital schlagen könne, weshalb sich in diesem Augenblick neben Fey'lyas Leuten auch unabhängige Bothaner sich anthumb|left|Borsk Fey'lya (r.) erscheint auf der Hochzeit. der Verteidigung ihrer Heimat beteiligten.Der Zorn des Admirals Fey'lya war einer der zahlreichen Gäste auf der Hochzeit von Luke Skywalker und Mara Jade und erschien mit Talon Karrde, Mon Mothma und Elegos A'Kla.Union Nach Ende von Ponc Gavrisoms Regierungszeit kehrte Leia für eine weitere Periode in ihr altes Amt zurück, doch nach Ende ihrer Regierungszeit gelang es Borsk Fey'lya schließlich, in das Amt des Staatschefs aufzusteigen. Die Nachfolge als Senator des Bothan-Raumes trat Mak Sezala an. Im Amt des Staatchefs konnte er sich schließlich seines ewigen Rivalen Ackbar entledigen, den er in den Ruhestand drängte.Wege des Schicksals Bereits zu dieser Zeit galt er beim bothanischen Volk als Legende.The New Jedi Order Sourcebook Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion Erste Kriegsjahre thumb|Fey'lya während seiner Zeit als Staatschef Im Jahr 25 NSY empfing Fey'lya in einer Sitzung des Inneren Rates Luke Skywalker und dessen Neffen Jacen Solo, um beide bezüglich der immer stärker werdenden Probleme mit den Jedi zu befragen, die vor allem im Äußeren Rand für viele Probleme sorgten. Hierbei stellte Borsk sich jedoch nicht direkt auf die Seite der Jedi bzw. ihrer Gegner, sondern warnte vor all zu schnellen Entscheidungen. Zu dieser Zeit war das neue Mon-Calamari-Verteidigungsschiff Schildwall bei Coruscant stationiert, damit der Innere Rat es besichtigen konnte.Die Abtrünnigen Zu dieser Zeit begann der Feldzug der Yuuzhan Vong im Äußeren Rand, einer extragalaktischen Spezies, deren Ziel die Eroberung der ganzen Galaxis war. Leia Organa Solo trat vor den Senat der Neuen Republik und berichtete bei Fey'lya und seinen Kollegen von dieser neuen Bedrohung, doch Fey'lya torpedierte ihre Bemühungen für Unterstützung und zeigte Skepsis, wobei er letzten Endes zulassen musste, dass Senator A'Kla einige Ermittlungen bezüglich dieser Bedrohung anstellte. Dieser kehrte einige Zeit daraus mit Fey'lyas Onkel Traest Kre'fey, einem Admiral der Neuen Republik, und Leia wieder zurück und machte seinen Bericht, vor allem beruhend aufgrund der Erfahrungen der Schlacht von Dantooine, die kurz zuvor gegen die Invasoren ausgefochten worden war. Kre'fey und Leia setzen hierbei Fey'lya stark unter Druck und drohten mit der Desertation der kompletten Flotte der Republik, bis Fey'lya ihnen schließlich alle Unterstützung zusicherte, die sie verlangten.Die schwarze Flut Trotz der Bemühungen der republikanischen Flotte setzen die Yuuzhan Vong schließlich ihren Feldzug bis nach Ithor fort. Als dieser Planet als nächstes Ziel schon feststand, wohnte Fey'lya mit einigen wichtigen Würdenträgern der Republik und des Imperiums, das sich mittlerweile am Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong beteiligte, einem Empfang auf dem Herdenschiff Tafanda Bay bei. Während hier der imperiale Moff Ephin Sarreti durch seine Kenntnis des höflichen Protokolls beeindruckte, erregte bei Fey'lya und seinen nichtmenschlichen Kollegen der Pilot Jagged Fel starken Anstoß, da er sich weigerte, sie als Politiker zu grüßen, was ihnen jedoch als Xenophobie ausgelegt wurde. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Beratern jedoch setze Fey'lya sich, als die Schlacht immer näher rückte, nicht nach Coruscant ab, sondern entschloss sich, bei Ithor zu verweilen. Kurz vor Beginn der Schlacht erschien er dann auf der Brücke der Ralroost und verlangte, dass Admiral Pellaeon vom Imperium das Kommando über die Schlacht abgeben und an Kre'fey übertragen solle, da es sich bei Ithor um eine Welt der Republik handelte. Diese Forderung wurde jedoch abgelehnt, da in diesem Falle sämtliche imperialen Streitkräfte das Kampfgebiet räumen würden. Auch als Fey'lya verlangte, seinen bothanischen Landsmann wegen dieser Befehlsverweigerung von seinem Posten zu entheben, wurde ihm dies aufgrund des derzeit geltenden Kriegsrechts verweigert. Im Verlauf der Schlacht übernahm der Staatschef auf der Ralroost die Position des Kommunikationsoffiziers auf der Brücke und trug seinen Teil zur Schlacht bei, die jedoch nicht erfolgreich geschlagen werden konnte und in der Verwüstung von Ithor resultierte.Das Verderben Zwist innerhalb des Reihen des Senates gab es mit dem Verlust von Obroa-skai, der bel-dar-Nolek veranlasste, vor den Senat zu treten und Fey'lya und seine Kollegen zu beschuldigen, für die Verteidigung der Bibliothekswelt nicht genügend Schiffe abgestellt zu haben. Fey'lya entschuldigte diese Vorgehensweise mit der Unvorhersehbarkeit der feindlichen Strategie und betonte, dass es gegen seine Prinzipien verstieße, mit diesen Aggressoren in Verhandlungen zu treten. Mit der Invasion war es ihm gelungen, die Fünfte Flotte bei Bothawui zu stationieren, um den Bothan-Raum vor Invasionen der Yuuzhan Vong zu bewahren.Der Untergang Nach dem Fall von Tynna stellte Commodore Brand dem Rat einen Plan vor, demzufolge entweder Bothawui oder Corellia mögliche Ziele der Yuuzhan Vong zu sein scheinen, doch Fey'lya und einige andere Mitglieder des Rates beschlossen, seiner Heimatwelt aufgrund dieser Tatsache zusätzlichen Schutz zukommen zu lassen und Corellia unverteidigt zu lassen, wobei diese Entscheidung nur mit einer Stimme Mehrheit durchgesetzt wurde. Ausschlaggebend für diese Entscheidung war neben der Bedeutsamkeit seiner Heimatwelt auch die Tatsache, dass die Berichte aus zweifelhaften Quellen stammten. Einen Bericht über diese Sitzung musste Fey'lya kurz nach der Schlacht von Fondor einreichen, da es infolge der Verlagerung der Flotten zu einem Überraschungsangriff auf Fondor gekommen war, bei dem durch den Einsatz der ''Centerpoint''-Station ein großer Teil der Flotte des Hapes-Konsortiums vernichtet worden war.Die letzte Chance Probleme mit den Jedi Nach dieser Angelegenheit wurde in einer Sitzung des Rates Ayddar Nylykerka angehört, der über die fortschreitende Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong berichtete. Gleichzeitig sah sich Fey'lya für seine Entscheidung, die Fünfte Flotte trotz allem bei Bothawui zu halten, stark der Kritik ausgesetzt. Darauf folgte schließlich eine weitere Sitzung, in der Fey'lya und seine Anhänger sich gegen die Verteidigung von Duro aussprachen, auf dem zu jenen Zeitpunkt auch eine Gruppe Jedi unter Luke Skywalkers Führung agierte.Planet der Verlorenen Aufgrund des vorläufigen Waffenstillstandes, der von Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah nach Duro ausgesprochen wurde, sofern man ihm die Jedi der Republik ausliefere, kam es zu dem sogenannten Friedensvotum, bei dem entschieden werden sollte, ob man den Forderungen nachkomme. Im HoloNet verkündete er nach der Abstimmung das Ergebnis: im Senat sprach man sich mit einer Zwei-Drittel-Mehrheit gegen eine Auslieferung der Jedi aus.Genesung Weiterhin kam es einigen weiteren Konflikten mit Luke Skywalker, als die Yuuzhan Vong eine Invasion im Yavin-System einleiteten, in dem sich das Ausbildungszentrum der Jedi befand. Fey'lya wies den Jedi-Meister zurecht und weigerte sich, irgendwelche Streitkräfte zum Schutz des Praxeums zu entsenden, da er mittlerweile über diplomatische Kanäle erfahren hatte, dass die Schmugglerallianz unter Talon Karrde im System aktiv war und die Yuuzhan Vong nur vorübergehend im System nach Rohstoffen suchen wollten. Weiterhin erinnerte er Luke daran, dass das System nicht zur Neuen Republik gehörte, da die Jedi es ablehnten, sich den Gesetzen der Republik in irgendeiner Weise unterzuordnen, und es erhebliche diplomatische Anstrengungen gekostet hatte, dass Talon Karrde und seine Leute nicht Teil der Republik waren, um den Waffenstillstand vorerst noch aufrecht zu halten. Von daher verbot er dem Jedi-Meister, sich trotz der Anwesenheit einiger zurückgebliebener Jedi-Schüler nicht in das Yavin-System zu begeben, da er im Moment unter Beobachtung stehe.Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong Nachdem Fey'lya einige Monate über einen Zeugen erfahren hatte, dass die Jedi wohl doch einige Operationen im Yavin-System durchgeführt hatten, sah er sich gezwungen zu Handeln und der Senat erwirkte einen Haftbefehl für Luke und Mara Skywalker. Hierdurch wollte er nach einer Einschätzung von Kenth Hamner die extremen Jedi-Gegner im Senat im Zaun halten und einige Schadensbegrenzung betreiben, indem er sich der Skywalkers bis auf weiteres entledigte und nicht länger für sie in Verantwortung gezogen werden konnte. Da es Kenth Hamner gelang, die Skywalkers zu warnen, konnten sie mit der Jadeschatten, die Fey'lya noch nicht beschlagnahmen ließ, vorerst entkommen. Nachdem er den Haftbefehl einige Zeit später annullieren konnte, kontaktierte er Luke auf der Fliegender Händler und legte ihm nahe, sich in Zukunft weiterhin von ihm zu distanzieren, da er all ihre Aktionen immer noch nicht billigen konnte. Zudem gratulierte er den Skywalkers zur Geburt ihres Sohnes.Die Verheißung Die Situation mit den Jedi wurde kurze Zeit später noch verschärft, als Nom Anor, ein Gesandter der Yuuzhan Vong, bei einem Treffen mit Leia Organa Solo auf Bilbringi das Ultimatum stellte, die Flüchtlingsschiffe, die bei Talfaglio als Geiseln genommen waren, zu zerstören, sollten nicht alle Jedi der Neuen Republik ausgeliefert werden. Leia trat nun vor das Militärische Aufsichtskommitee und stellte einen Plan vor, der durch den Einsatz von drei Sternzerstörern die Flüchtlinge befreien konnte. Trotz der Unterstützung von Kvarm Jia wurde mit Viqi Shehs Widerstand der Plan als zusätzliche Belastung der Republik angesehen, was Fey'lya nicht davon abhielt, eine Abstimmung über den Plan durchführen zu lassen. Die knappe Mehrheit reichte zwar aus, dass der Staatschef mit seinen Sondervollmachten einen Einsatz genehmigen konnte, doch Fey'lya legte zuerst Wert auf ein Gutachten von General Bel Iblis und forderte zuerst ein Gespräch mit einem Gesandten der Yuuzhan Vong, der ihm die Gründe für die Geiselnahme darlegen sollte. Beim Besuch Nom Anors gelang es Borsk, seine politische Position zu stärken. Indem er die Yuuzhan Vong als Feiglinge und Mörder beschuldigte, die sich hinter hilflosen Flüchtlingen verstecken würden, und die Jedi als die wahren Kämpfer des Krieges darstellte, gelang es ihm, die Unterstützung des Senates zu sichern. Die Senatoren begannen daraufhin, dem Gesandten viele unbewohnte Planeten zu nennen, auf denen die Yuuzhan Vong die beliebten Jedi suchen könnten, da sie sich im Gegensatz zu den Vong nicht verstecken würden. Anlass dafür war ein Scharmützel der Jedi im Froz-System, das aufzeigte, wie wenig die Jedi sich vor den Yuuzhan Vong doch versteckten. Ein noch größerer Tumult entstand, als er Nom Anors Bitte um Abreise ablehnte und um eine Erklärung bat, weshalb die Yuuzhan Vong das Leben einer ganzen Millionen Geiseln bedrohen, da diese ihm immer noch gegeben worden war. Letzte Tage Kurz darauf bat Lando Calrissian von der Waffenfirma Tendrando Arms um eine Demonstrationseiner neusten Entwicklung, doch Fey'lyas Bedingung dafür war, dass Leia Organa Solo der Veranstaltung ebenfalls beiwohnen sollte, da er sie als eine neue Verbündete für seine Sache gewinnen wollte. Mit Garm und Wedge Antilles an seiner Seite wohnte er der Demonstration von Calrissians neuester Entwicklung bei, nutzte jedoch die Zeit, in der militärische Daten vorgestellt wurden, um sich kurz zu den Solos zu gesellen und Leia zu einer politischen Unterstützung zu drängen. Unterbrochen wurde die Demonstration, als der Droide einige getarnte Yuuzhan Vong entdeckte und unschädlich machte. Diesen gescheiterten Anschlag machte er sich beim nächsten Besuch von Nom Anor zunutze. Diese Anhörung im Senat wurde von der Ankündigung überschattet, dass die Invasoren eine Reihe Jedi in ihre Gewalt bekommen und deswegen das Ultimatum verlängert hätte. Dies veranlassste Borsk, um die Vertrauenswürdigkeit der Yuuzhan Vong in Frage zu stellen, vom gescheiterten Attentat zu berichten und Garm und Wedge als Referenz heranzuziehen. Weitere Befragungen waren jedoch nicht möglich, da Nom Anor Fey'lya und seine Senatskollegen mit einem Gas vorübergehend einschläferte und die Flucht ergriff. Den Jedi gelang es in einer militärischen Operation kurz darauf, die Flotte der Yuuzhan Vong bei Talfaglio zu vernichten und alle Geiseln zu befreien, wobei sie hier jedoch Unterstützung Garm und Wedge erhielten. Fey'lya gratulierte dem Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker zu der erfolgreich verlaufenden Operation, doch als Viqi Shesh unmittelbar darauf eine Resolution forderte, die künftig den Streitkräften die Zusammenarbeit mit den Jedi verbieten solle, griff Fey'lya zu einem Bluff. Die Meldung, dass die Yuuzhan Vong bei Borleias vorrückten, gab er als Anruf vieler hochrangiger Militärs der Republik aus, die weiterhin auf eine Zusammenarbeit mit den Jedi beharrten und denen Fey'lyas dies auch nicht verweigern wollte, womit der Kuati-Senatorin jegliche Grundlage ihrer Resolution genommen war. Schon bald darauf trat Fey'lya ein General Yeel heran und bat ihm, sich Lando Calrissians Angebot bezüglich YVH-Droiden anzuhören. Gleichzeitig blieb die berichtete Eroberung von Borleias nicht ohne Folgen, da sie es den Yuuzhan Vong ermöglichte, einen Aufmarsch bei Coruscant einzuleiten. Admiral Sovv, Oberkommandeur der Streitkräfte, bemühte sich nach Kräften, den Angreifern entgegenzutreten, doch diese nutzten einen Schild von Flüchtlingsschiffen, um ihre Streitkräfte abzuschirmen. Da Garm Bel Iblis allen Befehlen zum Trotz durch den Flüchtlingsschild feuerte, beantragte Sovv bei Fey'lya und dem militärischen Aufsichtskommitee die Entlassung des Corellianers. Der Bothaner lehnte dies jedoch kategorisch ab, da Garms Methode allem Anschein nach die einzige war, die das Näherrücken Yuuzhan Vong verlangsamte. Nachdem sich der Sullustaner auch dem direkten Befehl des Staatschefs, die Flüchtlingsschiffe zu vernichten, widersetzte, enthob Fey'lya ihn seines Kommandos, was direkt zur Folge hatte, das die meisten hochrangigen Militärs, darunter auch Fey'lyas Onkel Traest Kre'fey, sich hinter dem Oberkommandeur der Streitkräfte stellten. Dies veranlasste ihn dazu, sich bei den Solos zu melden. Nachdem er zuerst das Beileid der Neuen Republik bezüglich des Tods von Anakin Solo ausgesprochen hatte, bat er anschließend Leia, bei ihren alten Freunden vom Militär ein gutes Wort für ihn einzulegen, da seine Regierung mittlerweile die Unterstützung der Streitkräfte verlor, was die ehemalige Staatschefin und ihr Ehemann jedoch ablehnten. Fey'lya zog sich in sein Büro im Imperialen Palast zurück und verbot als Vorsichtsmaßnahme sämtliche nichtmilitärische Kommunikation, weigerte sich jedoch gleichzeitig, die Datentürme des Palastes zu zerstören. thumb|Borsk Fey'lya kurz vor seinem Selbstmord auf Coruscant Er empfing, als die Schlacht sich langsam den Dächern der Stadt näherte, die Solos, die sich bei ihrer Weigerung, ihn mit den Kommandeuren zu unterstützen, entschuldigten und ihm ihre Hilfe anboten. Als Zeichen des guten Willens erlaubte Fey'lya ihr, einige Worte an die Bevölkerung von Coruscant zu richten, mit denen sie die Coruscanti dazu aufrief, sich den Eroberern nicht zu ergeben und den Kampf nie aufzugeben. Als eine Nachricht von Luke Skywalker das Büro des Staatschefs erreichte, verließen die Solos mit dem Millennium Falken den Imperialen Palast, was Fey'lya dazu veranlasste, den Kommandanten der Palastsicherheit, Garv Tomas, mit dem Personal auf seiner Yacht First Citizen zu evakuieren. Er selbst verblieb in seinem Büro auf Coruscant und präparierte eine Bombe. Sein eigentlicher Plan sah vor, Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah zu einer persönlichen Unterredung einzuladen und dann die Bombe zu zünden. Da er jedoch bei der Gefangennahme vergiftet wurde, aktivierte Fey'lya die Bombe, die neben ihm und einem Großteil des Palastes fünfundzwanzigtausend feindliche Soldaten in den Tod riss. Vermächtnis Unmittelbar nach dem Ende der Schlacht von Coruscant übernahmen Fey'lyas wichtigste Berater die Aufgaben einer provisorischen Regierung und sein Senatskollege Pwoe wurde übergangsweise zum neuen Staatschef ernannt.Rebellenträume Auf Bothawui wurde währenddessen eine offizielle Staatstrauer abgehalten, zu der auch Fey'lyas Cousin Traest Kre'fey anreisen musste. Mit Ende der Trauerperiode wurde von der bothanischen Regierung des Ar'kai ausgerufen, welches den absoluten Kriegszustand zwischen dem bothanischen Volk und den Invasoren beschrieben. Aufgrund von Fey'lyas Tod, der ihn als Märtyrer zu einem Helden der Republik machte, würden die Bothaner nicht eher ruhen, bis jeder einzelne Yuuzhan Vong und alles, was sie mit in die Galaxis gebracht hatten, vernichtet sei. Diese Form der Kriegsführung war bisher nur zwei Mal eingeführt worden und kam noch nicht einmal beim Kampf gegen Palpatine zum Einsatz. Fey'lyas offizielle Nachfolge im Amt des Staatschef nahm schließlich Cal Omas von Alderaan an, der sich gegenüber Pwoe und Fyor Rodan durchsetzen konnte. Auch einige Yuuzhan Vong entwickelten ihm gegenüber eine Art von Respekt. Persönlichkeit thumb|Borsk Fey'lya Borsk Fey'lyas Handeln und Streben war auf ein einziges Ziel ausgerichtet: die Herrschaft über die Galaxis. Hierbei agierte er genau wie ein typischer Bothaner und spielte seine Kontrahenten, darunter auch Nicht-Bothaner wie sein ewiger Rivale Ackbar, gegeneinander aus. Er schreckte nicht davor zurück, sich fremde Verschwörungen zunutze zu machen und in seinem Kampf für Prestige und Macht einzusetzen. Dabei ging er so weit, seine politischen Gegner offen im Senat anzugreifen oder zu einem Bluff zu greifen, der seine Gegner in die Enge drängen sollte. Er lehnte jedoch jeglichen Verrat an den Prinzipien der Republik und eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Imperium offen ab. War er jedoch mit einem Kollegen in einer Linie eingestellt, schreckte er auch nicht davor zurück, sich für ihn einzusetzen, wenn dieser unter politischem Druck stand – aber immer wohlwissend, dass er sich damit die Unterstützung des Kollegen erkaufen konnte. Seine spätere Unterstützung für die Jedi im Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg kam nicht etwa aus reinem Wohlwollen, sondern war ein bewusstes Handeln, um sich die Unterstützung der Jedi-Anhänger des Senats zu sichern. Sein Hauptaugenmerk lag jedoch auf der Macht der Politik; an militärischer Kontrolle hatte er kein Interesse, da er mehr daran interessiert war, dass die Leute ihm zuhörte. Um sich deswegen auch in einem guten Licht dastehen zu lassen, trug er oftmals schlichte Kleidung, die bei ihm nach einer Einschätzung Leia Organa Solos bei weitem nicht demselben Effekt zu haben schien wie bei seiner Vorgängerin Mon Mothma. Was sich vor allem in den Tagen des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges zeigte, war, dass Fey'lya aufs stärkste bemüht war, die Sicherheit und das Überleben des bothanischen Volkes zu garantieren. Dazu gehörte nicht nur die Bereitschaft, Talon Karrde eine große Summe für die Vernichtung des Mount Tantiss zur Verfügung zu stellen oder Asyr Sei'lar unter Druck zu setzen, sondern auch die Tatsache, wie er seine Befugnisse als Staatschef nutzte, um die Fünfte Flotte bei Bothawui zu halten, wo ihn die offene Kritik in den Reihen des Senats nicht störte. Beging der Bothaner allerdings einen offensichtlichen Fehler, handelte er ebenfalls strengstens nach den Gepflogenheiten des bothanischen Volkes und zeigte seine Reue, die er aus der Demütigung gezogen hatte, indem er sich bei den Sitzungen des Inneren Rates nicht zu Wort meldete und den Fauxpas dadurch zugab. Borsk Fey'lya tat, alles in allem, immer genau das, was er für richtig hielt. Fey'lya war in der Lage Basic, Mon Calamari und Shyriiwook zu sprechen und zu verstehen. Hinter den Kulissen *Borsk Fey'lya wurde von Timothy Zahn für die Thrawn-Trilogie entworfen und eingeführt, und auch später von Michael Stackpole für die ''X-Wing''-Reihe und einige Comics weiterverwendet. Auch Michael P. Kube-McDowell und Kristine K. Rusch liehen sich die Figur für ihre eigenen Werke aus, doch erst in der Romanreihe Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter erhielt er eine größere Rolle, da er in den ersten neun Bänden den Staatschef der Neuen Republik verkörperte. *Nachdem die Bothaner anfangs nur in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter erwähnt worden waren, war Fey'lya der erste Bothaner, der einen Auftritt im Star-Wars-Universum hatte. *Fey'lya zeichnet sich dadurch aus, dass es sich bei ihm als „Gegner in den eigenen Reihen“ um eine undurchsichtige Figur handelt, die zwar immer aus eigenen Interessen agiert, aber gleichzeitig auch das Wohl des Ganzen im Auge behält. Hierbei unterscheidet er sich mit seinen Methoden und Ansichten immer von den „eigentlichen“ Helden der Bücher. *Borsk Fey'lyas Aussage „''Und alle, die nicht auf meiner Seite stehen, sind meine Feinde.“ aus ''Die dunkle Seite der Macht lässt sich mit dem bekannten Statements George Bushs in den Nachwirkungen des 11. Septembers vergleichen – „''Wer nicht für uns ist, ist gegen uns''.“ Dass zwischen beiden jedoch in etwa zehn Jahre liegen, zeigt deutlich, dass es sich hierbei nur um einen Zufall und nicht um eine politisch motivierte Anspielung von Seiten Timothy Zahns handeln kann. *Fey'lyas Tod wurde in einem Artikel des Star Wars Insider zu einem der zwanzig denkwürdigsten Momente in der Star-Wars-Geschichte gekürt. *In einer Bemerkung Asyr Sei'lars in Isards Rache wird auf die Möglichkeit verwiesen, dass sie mit einem Neffen bzw. „einem Sohn“ Fey'lyas verheiratet werden könne. Dies ist jedoch der einzige Verweis auf eine Familie des Bothaners. *Borsk Fey bedeutet auf Basic übersetzt Stolzer Diener, was eine Anspielung auf seinen zeitweiligen Rivalen Ackbar sein könnte, dessen Name Selbstloser Diener bedeutet. Galactic Campaign Guide Quellen *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Black Curs Blues'' *''Masquerade'' *''Mandatory Retirement'' *''Die Mission der Rebellen'' *''Die teuflische Falle'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Isards Rache'' *''Aufmarsch der Yevethaner'' *''Entscheidung bei Koornacht'' *''Rebellion der Verlorenen'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Blick in die Zukunft'' *''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Union'' *''Die Abtrünnigen'' *''Die schwarze Flut'' *''Das Verderben'' *''Der Untergang'' *''Die letzte Chance'' *''Planet der Verlorenen'' *''Genesung'' *''Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong'' *''Die Verheißung'' *''Das Ultimatum'' *''Rebellenträume'' *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planet Guide'' *''Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Bothaner Kategorie:Rebellen Kategorie:Gründer der Allianz freier Planeten Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Senatoren der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Gründer der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Mitglieder des Provisorischen Rates en:Borsk Fey'lya es:Borsk Fey'lya pl:Borsk Fey'lya